Gally
Gally is a Glader and the Keeper of the Builders who was Thomas' first enemy in the Glade. He serves as the main antagonist of the first book as well as the film adaptation. Gally is said to be named after Galileo Galilei. Biography The Fever Code= In The Fever Code, Gally is introduced as a kid of around ten who helped out in the gardens. Minho enlisted his help with an escape plan, though none of the others (Thomas, Teresa, Newt, and Alby) agreed to come with them. However, their plan was discovered by WICKED, and Minho was punished severely. He beat Gally up at some point afterwards, thinking that Gally's loose tongue probably gave them away. Gally's nose was apparently broken as a result, and it failed to heal correctly. After Gally has been in the Maze for some time, he one day ventured just beyond one of the Doors in spite of the rules. A Griever immediately attacked and stung him. It was during the subsequent Changing that he regained a few memories. |-|The Maze Runner= In The Maze Runner, according to Winston, Gally has been stung by a Griever in the middle of the day near the West door some time before Thomas's arrival. Thus he had regained a few of his memories. Gally was despised by most of the Gladers due to his arrogant nature. However, he was the Keeper of the Builders, which must have meant that he was reasonably responsible. Two years after the beginning of the Maze Trials, Gally witnessed the arrival of a teenage boy named Thomas, whom Gally immediately became enemies with, having remembered just enough to know that Thomas had worked with WICKED. After being interrogated with Thomas by Newt, Minho got into an argument with Gally that ended with Gally running off into the Maze and going missing. After being missing for many days, Gally eventually returned to the Glade, scared and dirty, and warned the Gladers that the Maze's Creators were going to kill them and that the Grievers would take one of them every night. Plagued by a nameless terror as the Grievers attacked the Homestead the first night, Gally snatched planks barricading windows and hit Newt with one of them. Thus a Griever managed to penetrate the Homestead and seized Gally, running off into the Maze. Gally was brought to WICKED and kept there for several days. When the surviving Gladers made it through the Griever Hole, Gally emerged from the shadows along with Ava Paige with a knife, and while under control of WICKED, attempted to kill Thomas by throwing it at him. A young Glader named Chuck jumped in front of the knife and was killed in Thomas's place. Thomas, distraught by Chuck's demise, attacks Gally, punching him repeatedly in the face and severely injuring him. While Gally and Thomas fought, a group of adults enter the chamber and kill the WICKED agents. Thomas knocks Gally unconscious and flees with Teresa and the other Gladers. |-|The Death Cure= In The Death Cure, unknown to Thomas and the other Gladers, Gally was taken into custody by WICKED agents and imprisoned in WICKED's headquarters. During his imprisonment, Gally felt terribly guilty for killing Chuck, even though he had been under WICKED's control. (WICKED had told Gally he would be killing Thomas, which he was fine with, and thus he had not fought their control.) Gally made several attempts to escape, but was stopped by guards every time. However, a group of spies snuck into the facility. They told Gally that if he acted crazy enough, WICKED would believe he had the Flare and put him in a city somewhere in the United States, where Gally and the spies could meet again and Gally could join them. Gally later sends a message to Thomas, Newt, Minho, Brenda, and Jorge, telling them to meet them at his apartment in Denver, where he now works for the Right Arm. He explains to them how he escaped and tells them that WICKED is after them and Hans, the man who can get rid of the implants in their brains. He also tells them that Teresa and the rest have been there, and if they wanted to join the Right Arm after finding them, they should come see him. When Thomas and Brenda later find Vince, the leader of the Right Arm, Gally is there with him, and he assures Vince that Thomas can be trusted. He becomes part of the "army" that takes the Immunes back to WICKED to take it over. However, when the Right Arm is preparing to blow the place up, regardless of any Immunes left in the Mazes, Gally joins Thomas and the rest. He helps Thomas rescue the rest of the Immunes, going back to the Maze and then fighting against the Grievers and Janson's men before going through the Flat Trans to the last paradise with the Immunes. Film The Maze Runner= The Maze Runner In the Maze Runner film, this character differs greatly from the book. In the film, Gally has never been stung by a Griever and doesn't remember Thomas. In the beginning, Gally acts quite friendly towards Thomas, in a rough kind of way. He is the one who gets Thomas out of the Box, and prevents him from walking into the Maze just before the doors close on his first evening in the Glade. At the bonfire, Gally is seen wrestling with the other Gladers like in contest. The greenie is not easy to beat, but when Gally finally knocks him to the ground, he remembers his name, Thomas. Still, Gally distrusts Thomas for being far too curious and breaking the rules of the Glade. He demands Thomas' punishment and personally locks him in the Pit. Contrary to the book, Gally never runs off into the Maze. After the Griever attack in the night when the doors did not close, Gally takes command and has Thomas and Teresa captured. He attempts to have them tied to the poles to offer them to the Grievers in order to pacify them and restore peace to the Glade. Gally is the one who persuades his allies to stay in the Glade with him when most of the Gladers choose to escape with Thomas. Later, Gally, who has been stung by a Griever, meets the group in the WCKD lab. telling them that they will never be free. He aims a gun at Thomas. but Minho throws a spear into Gally's but survives. while Gally shoots a bullet into Chuck's heart, killing him. |-|The Death Cure= The Death Cure The Right Arm is at the walls of the Last City trying to force their way in. Janson orders to fire into the crowd. Thomas, Newt, Frypan, Brenda, and Jorge are ushered into two vans by masked people. At their destination, one of them takes his mask off and reveals himself to be Gally. Thomas, Newt, Frypan, Brenda, and Jorge are shocked to see him, Thomas punches Gally in the face for killing Chuck. Newt stops Thomas and calms him down enough to give Gally some time to explain. Gally introduces them to Lawrence who offers to get them into the Last City. Gally shows Thomas and Newt the impressive WCKD building, explaining about their security system. When Thomas asks him about the way in he had mentioned before, Gally shows him Teresa working as a WCKD scientist. Back at the Right Arm's headquarters, Thomas is reluctant to use Teresa as their way into WCKD. Neither Gally nor Brenda understand his reluctance, but Newt reacts extremely aggressive. Shocked about himself, he apologizes. he reveals to Thomas that he has been infected by the Flare. Thomas gets Teresa to follow him into an alley where Gally captures her. Gally questions her about Minho and the other Immune WCKD test subjects and Thomas forces her to remove the chips from their necks. Gally, Thomas, and Newt force Teresa to get them into the building. Disguised with WCKD soldier overall uniforms and face-masking helmets, Gally, Thomas, and Newt accompany her to Sub-Level 3 where the Immune kids are stored, while Brenda steals a bus as a getaway car. When the boys discover that Minho is not among the Immune kids, Thomas and Newt decide to find him with Teresa's help, while Gally brings the kids and a serum he had retrieved from a safe to Brenda. Gally then goes back to find Thomas and Newt who have rescued Minho and are escaping from Janson while Newt suffers more and more from the symptoms of the Flare. Their last chance to escape is to jump out of the window into a pool about 100 ft down. When they get out of the pool, four masked soldiers approach them, telling them to surrender. But suddenly one of them shoots the other three, takes his helmet off, and reveals himself to be Gally. Minho is shocked to see that he is alive, but they have to get out of the city in a hurry. Brenda has rescued the Immune kids and is now back at the Right Arm's headquarters. Jorge comes with his berg to rescue her and the kids. They fly into the city to get the missing four. Newt is getting worse every minute, and is not even able to walk alone. So Gally and Minho run to find Brenda with the serum and bring her to Newt. Gally and Minho hear Teresa's voice broadcasted throughout the city, calling Thomas back to WCKD, telling him his blood is the cure and he can save Newt. But when they and Frypan return with Brenda, Thomas has killed Newt. Thomas then runs off back to WCKD, leaving Gally, Minho, Frypan, and Brenda to mourn Newt. Gally, Minho, Frypan, and Brenda return to the berg, ready to rescue Thomas and Teresa from the top of the WCKD building. Thomas is shot and weak, but with Teresa's help, they manage to haul him on board. Teresa falls to her death. They fly to the safe haven to live there in peace. Physical Appearance and Personality In The Maze Runner, Thomas describes Gally as a fifteen-year-old boy who was tall and skinny and has black hair, green eyes, and a nose that is the size of a small fist that resembled a deformed potato. Gally has bad teeth none of which came anywhere close to the colour white. His voice was described as being scratchy. Gally was quick to anger while in the Glade, although he was friendlier as a child. In The Death Cure, Thomas and Gally were able to put the past behind them and become friends and allies. In the films, Gally is portrayed by Will Poulter who has dirty blond hair. While Gally is an antagonist, he does seem to have some redeeming qualities, as he tries to look out for the other Gladers. Trivia * Gally is the one of the character to appear in both The Maze Runner and The Death Cure, but not in The Scorch Trials. Quotes "Day one, Greenie. Rise and shine." The Maze Runner "We gotta stop meeting like this, Greenie." The Maze Runner "Do you still think I'm overreacting?" The Maze Runner "Hey, Greenie." The Death Cure "I like her." The Death Cure "You guys are nuts." The Death Cure "Yeah, Nobody's perfect, man." The Death Cure Pictures Gally fight.jpg Gally Character Still.png Gally bis.jpg Gally and gladers.jpg Gally Gladers.jpg Gally_quote.jpg Gally 3.jpg Gally image.png gallystill.jpg|Gally in the Glade 8.jpg|Gally with a torch 11.jpg|Gally at Teresa's arrival 5.jpg|Gally before banishing Ben Gally and Thomas.jpg WCKD Gally.jpg Mazerunner thomasgally.jpg Identity Gally.JPG Gally & Thomas 2.png Gally builder.png Gally 2.png Gally names.png GallyComeBack.jpg Gally.gif Gally_and_Minho.gif TeamGallyMinho.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Immunes Category:Male Characters Category:Group A Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:Equivalences Category:Keeper Category:Antagonists Category:The Right Arm Category:The Fever Code Characters Category:Builder Category:Alive